


Reverse Crime AU Chronology

by memelessness



Category: Reverse Omens-Fandom
Genre: Chronology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: I got bored and since our reverse crime is a very niche thing I decided to make a chronology page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sh*tty Meme Child (GO RoleSwap AU)





	Reverse Crime AU Chronology

Stories:

Mama (We All Go To Hell) by Bfly1225 (coming soon)  
  
[Beautiful Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon/works/20781989) by Memelessness posted: 26 Sep 2019

The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions by Memelessness (coming soon)

... Oh, My B by Memelessness (coming soon)

- _They Get Married (For Insurance Purposes) Here_ -

Argument by Memelessness(coming soon)

- _They Confess Their Love Somewhere Around Here_ -

- _Then Decide to Divorce Just to Marry for Real_ -

*New!* [Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622339) by Memelessness posted 01 Dec 2019

Cruel Salvation by Memelessness(coming soon)

- _Corviel is Officially Angel of Death Here_ -

Capture by Memelessness & Bfly1225 (coming soon)

*New!* [Casino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612466) by Memelessness posted 30 Nov 2019

[Oh, My Dear Sweet Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765936/chapters/49344272) (multichapter) by Bfly1225 posted: 24 Sep 2019

We have fun here

We've got a lot coming down the pipeline, and school's been making us _busy,_ but we should start posting to this soon enough


End file.
